


The encounter

by Red_deer



Category: House of Cards (US TV), The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_deer/pseuds/Red_deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is fair in love and politics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Hello, Frank.’  
***  
He was afraid. A life of a politician, especially one as influential as himself, was dangerous. He had enemies. He made enemies. He wasn’t a foolish man; he always took all the precautions, but, in all honesty, he never did it because of fear. It was just a sensible thing to do.  
He surrounded himself with trustworthy people. Not only trustworthy, but loyal beyond reason. There was Doug. And Meechum. There were also many pawns he didn’t necessarily trust, but they were part of a system that shouldn’t be failing. Not as easily as it obviously did, anyway. How did he end up here? How could a VP possibly get abducted? He was livid. He knew that he was betrayed by someone close to him, someone who knew very well his habits, schedule and security measures. He was petrified of what was to come. He was never a man who ran from a battle. He understood that he might get killed. I will get killed, he corrected himself. The thought sent shivers up his spine and suddenly he felt cold. He despised himself for being weak, just like he used to despise all the people around him whenever they would show weakness.  
He tried to think, but his mind was blank. One emotion superseded another: fear, anger, disdain, and finally, despair. He was freezing.  
They stopped. He didn’t know how long the ride lasted. Half an hour? An hour? It meant that he was still in Washington. They can still find me before… he thought for a second, but almost immediately realized how absurd that thought was.  
He heard the door being opened and felt hands dragging him outside. He wanted to yell, to order them to let him go, to remind them of who he was, but he remained still, unable to move. His heart was pounding.  
He was taken inside. The floor creaked on every step. He was guided to sit on a wooden chair and was swiftly handcuffed to it. The blindfold remained. Than he was left alone.  
He stayed still for a minute. Two. Three. He listened carefully, trying to hear anything that would be helpful. Or at least to make sure that they were gone, trying to convince himself that they won’t be back in spite of being well aware how improbable… no, impossible, that is. He was to die today, that much he knew. He almost achieved the power he craved all his life, it couldn’t just end like this! One set of steps startled him from his thoughts and his heart started pounding again. The panic settled in his bones as much as he tried to regain his composure.

‘Hello, Frank.’  
He’d recognize that voice anytime. Deep baritone, steady and surprisingly comforting.  
Uncontrollably, he started sobbing, overwhelmed by the eruption of his emotions.  
The man took Frank’s blindfold off.  
‘I apologize for the inconvenience, Frank, but not even your career could survive the notion of you personally knowing the number four on the most wanted list. While we’re at it, when am I getting the promotion? I’m hoping to be in the top three next year.’  
‘Ray.’ He was relieved. ‘I’m sure I can arrange something’, he chuckled, but the tears still unconsciously ran down his cheeks. ‘Is this about the mess you’ve got yourself into with that agent? I can’t do anything to exonerate her, Ray. I couldn’t even if I were the president. Too many people want her dead, not to mention the public scrutiny.’  
‘I wouldn’t ask you to do that!’, Red laughed. ‘Well, at least not so openly. I need you to get me some information, and in exchange, of course, you’ll receive a handsome contribution for your next campaign. Or any other favor you might need.’  
‘And how is that different from our current arrangement?’  
‘I needed you to understand the gravity and importance of the situation.’  
‘I’ll do anything you want me to, you know that. Anything.’  
***  
Raymond Reddington. A fellow cadet. Even though he was a year younger, he had a presence that demanded respect. From the moment he saw him, he was drawn to him. He was jealous of him, and at the same time, he found him inspiring. Frank learned so much from him over the years, how to appear sophisticated, how to negotiate, how to charm… And he was grateful for that. He knew that Ray loathed his ambition and need for power, but he helped him achieve it regardless; first by allowing him to be in his presence, and, much later, financially. Their friendship was something he cherished. A bystander would think that it was just because it worked for his advantage, that he was using Ray like he used everyone else in his life; but in his mind, this was different. He felt protective and possessive of him, of their relationship, their connection. He never talked about it with anyone, not even with Claire.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

‘You intend to hold it like that?’

‘What do you mean?’, asked Frank with a thick Southern accent. He was already frustrated and they haven’t even started their training.

‘H-what I mean is’, Ray responded slowly, parodying Frank’s accent with a friendly and innocent grin, ‘that your arm will start to hurt in 2 minutes if you hold the baton that high’. He finished the sentence seriously.

They’ve just started the preparations for the relay race. Frank didn’t want to participate at first; he hated team work. When he wasn’t in charge, at least. And here, not only was he not in charge, but for the 3/4 of the race he would have nothing to do and no way to help his team win. He hated the feeling of helplessness, even when it was about something as stupid as a relay race. Or any sport, really. The only reason he went to the gym was to stay in shape.

‘Remind me again why we are doing this.’

‘It’s fun.’

‘There are better ways to have fun.’

‘Stop being so grumpy, Frank. Next time we’ll do it your way. But just imagine skipping Roman Law classes, breathing fresh air, lying in bed deeply content, however exhausted, just because that day you ran better than yesterday… Carpe diem, Frank.’

‘We’re never gonna win.’

‘Oh, I know. We have no chance whatsoever. Have you seen the other teams?’ Red shook his head and briefly opened his eyes wide in amazement. ‘They’ve been training for months!’

‘Wait, what? Why are we doing it then? What’s the goddamn point?’

‘I just told you.’ Raymond looked at him as if he couldn’t get a slightest grasp of what Frank was saying, as if it were illogical.

***

‘You always hold it like that?’

‘What do you mean?’ Frank frowned and looked at the Cuban cigar Red had offered him.

Red just chuckled.

Ray and Claire. The only two people in the world with whom he felt at ease. The only two people in the world with whom he would have cigar smoking sessions. With one difference, though. Claire went behind his back once, and Ray have never betrayed him. He couldn’t trust her completely like he used to, but Ray… He was en epitome of loyalty. Value loyalty above all else, he liked to say. Usually after a long, exemplary story. Embellished to suit the situation more often than not. Some people found them tiresome, others frightening, but he loved them, especially the way he told them. The unwavering eye contact, precision of expression, changing the cadence and depth of his voice… He learnt so much from him.

‘Why are you putting yourself through this for her? She’s just an agent. It draws attention and makes you vulnerable, Ray. It’s foolish.’

‘She’s important. The less you know, the better. I don’t want to burden you with unnecessary risk.’

‘You know you can trust me.’

‘I know’, he exhaled, ‘and I’m asking you to trust me. Not knowing is safer, especially considering your plans for the future’.

‘My plans?’, Frank asked innocently.

Red just looked at him surprised.

‘What, is it so unconceivable that I don’t have an ulterior motive?’, Frank said seemingly offended.

‘No. I just can’t fathom why you’d lie about it.’

‘I didn’t li…’

‘So,’ Red interrupted, ‘you were a whip for years, you wanted to become a Secretary of State, and all of a sudden you’re a VP’.

‘I didn’t say that that hadn’t been planned.’

‘Instead of continuing to pursue the position of the Secretary of State, you choose to hold the positon where you have no real power. Furthermore, a position that won’t allow you to leave legacy you yearn for. You’re aiming for presidency’ Red stated matter-of-factly, ‘Moreover, if you’re as smart as I remember, in this term.’ Red made a pause to take a smoke. ‘The elections are always a risk. Too many variables.’

‘Democracy is so overrated’, uttered Frank, practically admitting Red’s assumptions.

‘I agree.’

‘Do you think I’d win, though?’

‘I’d vote for you.’ 

‘Just don’t say it publicly’, smirked Frank.

They finished their cigars in silence, each preoccupied with their own thoughts.

‘So’, Frank turned his chair to face Red, ‘what’s the plan?’

***

‘I still can’t believe we won!’ Ray smiled enthusiastically. ‘Where we’re gonna celebrate?’

‘Celebrate what?! We wouldn’t have won if that idiot hadn’t dropped the baton’ Michael vented in frustration. ‘Fuck this!’ he shouted slamming the locker-room door behind him. Red and Frank stared at the door in silence and then burst out laughing.

‘I hear that there’s this place downtown with fantastic pasta. It’s apparently homemade and they use fresh spices. Wanna check it out? I’m starving.’

‘Sure.’ Food was never important to him. Just a necessity, like sleeping. He was amused though by Raymond’s obsession with it. ‘Aren’t you curious?’

‘About what?’

‘How we won.’

‘What do you mean?’ Red looked at him in confusion.

‘We didn’t stand a chance, you said it yourself. So I put some ground up fiberglass in Jason’s shoes and on his shirt’

Red stared at him expressionless. ‘I don’t follow.’

‘It’s... like…’ He stuttered. A moment ago, he was proud of himself for being resourceful and securing their victory. Now, now he felt ashamed. If it were anyone else, he’d take relish in explaining how he executed his plan and he’d be smug about it. He didn’t count on Ray’s disappointment. ‘…like an… it causes itching.’

Silence.

‘I knew you were a man of action’ Ray finally spoke, ‘but I didn’t expect you’d do something so… dishonest.’

A blank stare followed.

‘What do you want me to say? I reversed the situation so that we’d actually have a chance’ he retorted.

‘If you don’t like how the table is set, turn over the table, as my father used to say… I respect your ambition, Frank, as baffling as I find it… But why would you waste your energy on a relay race?’

‘You wouldn’t understand’, Frank showed no desire to explain anything further. He put his jacked on and closed his bag.

Raymond decided not to push the issue any further. ‘Speaking of tables… I heard that the owner grows the tomatoes in her own garden and that they smell delicious…’


	3. Chapter 3

‘For starters, I need a list of names who outrank Peter Kotsiopulos. If they arrest her, I need someone who’d be able to protect her.’

‘I can give you the list, but I can’t promise they’d do what you want them to. I know only one of them personally, but think it would be reckless if I gave them any orders. I don’t have that authority’, yet he thought, ‘and more importantly, if Walker finds out I went behind his back, he’ll…’

‘I just need a list’, Red interrupted impatiently. He liked catching up with Frank, but being in the same place for such a long time wasn’t the smartest thing in this situation. ‘Don’t you worry about the rest.’

‘What if…’ Frank’s voice trailed away and his eyes locked on Red’s.

‘I also need Douglas to contact Gavin Orsay’ He paused. ‘Frank, pay attention.’

‘When they arrested you in China, I thought…’

‘You of all people should know how media work. Real news rarely gets published, and if it does, it’s still just a cover for something else entirely.’

‘Is she?’

‘Is she what? A Russian spy? A terrorist?’ Red rolled his eyes. ‘You’re asking the wrong questions. In the great scheme of things, it is completely irrelevant who she is.’

‘And what questions should I be asking then?’ He was also growing impatient.

‘You shouldn’t be asking anything, just listen to what you have to do,’ Red snapped at him.

***

‘Ray, pay attention, will you?’

Ray fidgeted in his chair. ‘I’m tired and hungry, and I really can’t sit anymore...’

‘We have to go through two more chapters tonight.’

‘We’ve been doing this for hours…’ Ray extended his arms on the table and laid his head on them sleepily.

‘If you had studied in time, we wouldn’t have to pull all-nighters.’ It was a friendly reproach.

‘Can’t we at least take a break to eat?’

Frank sighed. ‘I’ll tell you what, I’ll make us some coffee, you stretch your legs, and you can have tea biscuits as long as you pay attention.’

Ray nodded. ‘If I pass the exam, will you make me your famous ribs?’

‘It’s my grandmother’s recipe, actually.’

‘I’ll take that as a yes!’

‘I’d be thrilled if you’d save some of your enthusiasm for studying.’

‘It just seems pointless… Why should I know what kind of military strategy someone used hundreds of years ago? It’s obvious that the winners were always the ones who had more money and power than their opponents.’

‘First of all, having money and having power are two completely different things, even though they coincide many times. Secondly, you’ve been asking the wrong questions all along. This subject isn’t about what historically happened, but why and how it changed the system, and it definitely isn’t about the military strategies that led to victories, but how to find the universal principles that would work in different contexts.’ He didn’t understand why someone who wasn’t at all interested in the military nor politics would go to military school. 

***

‘Douglas has to reach out to Gavin Orsay. He’ll set up a meeting at 9 p.m. two days from now. It’s…’

‘I don’t know who that man is.’ Frank interrupted.

‘And you shouldn’t. Douglas does, though. It is crucial that Mr. Orsay doesn’t suspect he won’t be meeting Douglas. I’ll give you a burner phone he’ll use to let me know of the meeting place. Lastly, I need you to send someone you completely trust to deliver one package. No questions asked. He needs to be precise and able to blend in easily.’

‘Is it something dangerous?’

‘No. It’s not even illegal’ he smiled.

They heard the floor cracking under one set of steps. Red stiffened in alert drawing the gun, and Frank looked at him frantic.

‘Lizzie!’ Red put off his gun. ‘I’m so glad that you’ve come. Just in time to meet your savior!’

‘Mr. Vice President?’ Liz asked incredulously.

Frank regained his composure. ‘Miss Rostova.’

‘It’s Keen!’ she snapped at him.

‘Don’t forget who you’re talking to.’ Frank replied calmly and coldly. Why would Ray risk anything for some woman who’s acting like a petulant child? You don’t yell at people you want to use, you woo them. Didn’t I read she was a psychologist? ‘Everything will be done as we agreed’ he turned to Red and stood up. He put his right hand on Red’s shoulder. ‘Take care of yourself.’

***


	4. Chapter 4

‘That’s an important political figure we kidnapped?! Are you insane?! How can he help? No, why would he help??? He took an oath! He’s going to send law enforcements to arrest us!’.

‘Lizzie’ he put his hand on the small of her back to guide her outside and towards their car, ‘Frank’s an old friend. I have no reason not to trust him’.

‘You have no friends. Which means he owes you something.’ She sounded proud of her deduction. ‘I think you’re being naïve.’ She liked the feeling of accusing him of something she was certain he thought of her.

‘And why is that if I may ask?’ Red handed her the keys.

‘Either he’s a decent man who respects his office so he would never help a terrorist and a wanted criminal, or he’s not a decent man and he wouldn’t jeopardize the highest political position he could ever aspire to. Either way we’re screwed. And unless there’s something you’re not telling me, he’s our only chance to get to the Director. Do you have any other plan?’

‘Have you ever heard a story about Vasilisa Prekrasnaya?’

‘Stop prevaricating! I don’t care about your stories! Can’t you have a serious adult conversation for once?!'

Red turned his head away from Liz. She waited for him to start talking, expecting him to tell her the story anyway. She was getting more annoyed by the second. And then it occurred to her – he must be working for the Cabal! How could he become a VP so fast otherwise? And Red trusts him?! He must be blackmailing him with something. The fact that the criminals and politicians are so intertwined disgusted her. She knew that some are corrupted, but she didn’t realize it went all the way to the White House.

‘You don’t get to play in the big leagues for years and remain untainted.’ Red finally responded pensively.

She was taken aback for a second but a moment later she remembered she was angry. ‘So you’re saying he’s corrupted and he’ll use us for scoring political points. Great. At least we know what will bring us down’, she retorted ironically. This whole situation confused her. She didn’t know whether to be worried that Red’s mishandling all this, which would be very stupid and uncharacteristic of him, or to be furious he’s still not telling her everything after all that they’ve been through.

He sighed. ‘Do not underestimate Francis Underwood. He…’

‘I am not, that’s why…’ she interrupted. Red just looked at her, raising his left eyebrow; she stopped talking immediately, realizing that he actually is irritated. She wasn’t used to him being mad at her.

‘I trust him. That’s all you need to know’ he ended the discussion.

***  
‘Meechum.’

‘Yes, sir?’

‘When do you finish your shift?’

‘In an hour sir.’ Then he added, sounding almost hopeful ‘I can stay if you need me.’

‘I need you to deliver a package. Can you do that?’

‘Anything you want me to, sir.’

‘When you finish your shift, go change to something casual, take a taxi to this address and knock on the door five times. You’ll be given a box you’ll take to this address. Leave it next to the building door and press the number 5. It is important that you use different taxis every time, is that understood?’

‘Sir?’ Edward understood it was important and dangerous, but he was more afraid of Mr. Underwood being involved in something shady.

‘You’re not to talk about this to anyone. Not even Claire or Doug’ he emphasized.

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Do I need to repeat anything?’

‘No, sir.’

‘Good. Thank you Meechum. Tell Doug I need to see him.’

***

‘So Gavin’s going to track their communication and in exchange you’re going to get him out of the country?’

‘That’s the plan.’

‘That sounds pretty vague and uncertain. How can you be sure you’ll find out something we could use?’

‘Oh, Lizzie… You always learn something.’

‘Why do we need Marvin Gerard? Or you just used this situation to help another one of your friends?’

He adored this woman. However, sometimes he found mind-boggling how could someone be so clueless after being exposed to his world for so long. Usually he saw it as endearing, but in these circumstances, it scared him she might do something reckless. ‘I didn’t use the situation, we created it.’

‘With what did you blackmail Underwood?’

‘Frank is not a person you blackmail.’

‘What are you going to do with the list?’

‘Find out who can be blackmailed’. It was so easy to redirect her. Sometimes it seemed she didn’t really want any answers. As much as he didn’t want her to know the truth about their pasts and details about his business deals, sometimes it got to his nerves that she would shower him with questions, but rarely insisted on getting any answers.

‘What’s in the box?’

‘The box has nothing to do with your case’, he said somewhat defensively.

‘Case?!’ she couldn’t believe her ears. ‘Case?!This is my life!’

‘You should never have an ounce of doubt that you are my top priority’. Time for deflecting. ‘Have you ever heard of the man called Xander Feng?’

‘No… Wait, where’s the cartoonish nickname?’

Red just chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Ray chuckled. ‘You suck at this!’

Frank blushed of annoyance. ‘You do it better then!’

‘Why do you _insist_ on improvising? Just say what we practiced’, he looked agitated for a moment and then the end of his lips curled into a smile. ‘I can see it as if it’s happening before my eyes’, Ray now grinned, clearly becoming more and more amused, ‘Francis Underwood, a presidential candidate, starts sweating while talking gibberish during the presidential debate on national television in prime time!’

‘Shut up!’

‘I don’t get it, you’re so great when we practice, but the moment you get on stage it’s like I’m watching a train wrack!’

‘You’re not much of a speaker either, you know.’

‘I’m not the one planning to be a politician. All I’ll have to do in the Navy is shout ‘yes, sir’ or keep my mouth shut.’

‘You still haven’t changed your mind about that? Even being a lawyer would be more interesting than being in the military.’

‘When I was a kid I always wanted to have my own ship and have adventured at sea.’

‘I wanted to be the Mayer of Gaffney so that everyone would listen to _me_ for once.’

‘Even your dreams are in the realm of possibility’, he kindheartedly mocked. ‘I wanted to be a pirate, but a good one, like a Robin Hood pirate!’ He looked like an overly excited boy.

‘What does that have to do with the Navy?’

Regaining a more serious tone he explained, ‘A job in the military is stable and well-paid. I want to have a family and I want to provide them with a safe and carefree life. And I can still be on a ship and actually do something good for our country.’

‘I think you’re making a mistake.’

 

***

 

Frank was at home, trying to unwind watching TV. There was nothing he could do now. It was uncharacteristic of him to just sit and do _absolutely_ nothing, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Claire went for one of her runs. Even if she jogged regularly, he was certain that this time she just wanted to be out of the house and away from him. He was jeopardizing everything and he wasn’t sure she would be supportive and at his side if she found a way to get out this mess unscathed. She might even find a way to profit from it. Their relationship was always about mutual interest; if he was no longer of use to her, she’ll have no reason to stay. He loved her and he liked to think she loved him as well, even though sometimes she seemed being incapable of it, but they certainly didn’t love each other more than power. That he was sure of.

If he gets caught helping Ray, he’ll not only ruin his and Clare’s careers, but he’ll definitely go to prison. He hasn’t slept in days, which would have been fine if he knew how to handle this… _situation_ he got himself into. He would use the time to plan and organize his next move, and the following ones, for every possible situation. Tusk proved to be a tough opponent, and now Garret wouldn’t even speak to him. _I should never have involved the Justice Department_.  If he goes to prison, he’ll leave Clare to fight completely alone. He was sure she’d achieve a lot, but _could her achievements be as grand as they would be with him?_ What concerned him the most was his legacy. Everything he worked for since high school would be gone. He wouldn’t be respected nor remembered. He’d be despised and ridiculed for a while, and then forgotten. That’s what he dreaded the most. That all this wouldn’t matter. That _he_ wouldn’t matter. He felt desperate, useless, unworthy – and he hated himself even more for that. It was _his_ mistake. He took a chance and blew it.

_‘The United States Government has confirmed that the alleged criminal conspiracy known as The Cabal is real. This conspiracy has as its goal one key objective….’_

He turned up the volume.

_‘…._ _It saddens me greatly to say this, but the evidence overwhelmingly shows that Tom Connolly, the Former Attorney General, was a key member of this Cabal. And while Ms. Keen did fire the shot that killed him, earlier today a judge accepted her plea to the charge of involuntary manslaughter, approved by us, along with mandatory probation.’_

Ray made it.

_Well_ , he thought, _at least I helped_ him _before I ruined myself._


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

‘Raymond!’ Red said cheerfully and smugly, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

‘Are you insane?!’ Tusk was furious. Both the Justice department and the press was behind his every move, and _he_ just marches into his house? ‘Has anyone seen you?! If they find out I know you, they’ll investigate even further and I _will_ end up in prison!’

‘Wouldn’t that be an unfortunate set of circumstances?’ Red sat on the white couch and placed his fedora next to him.

Power-play. ‘What do you want, Reddington?’ The faster he finishes with this conversation, the less exposed he’ll be.

‘Have you ever thought about what makes a great leader great?’

‘Is this about Garret?’ If it was, he was certain Garret knew nothing about it. Poor, naïve Garret. If he knew exactly how he got where he is now, he would be shocked and nauseated. _But how does Reddington fit in the picture?_

‘Several years ago I had in my possession a beautiful painting; a typical tempera on canvas renaissance piece. It was the theme, however, that caught my attention. It still strikes me, probably because I was once one of those nescient, hopeful peasants. The Parable of the blind leading the blind.’ Red paused staring as if he the painting was in front of him. ‘It’s interesting how… applicable it is, don’t you think?’

It was a rhetorical question, but Tusk replied regardless. ‘Garret is blind to the fact how he became the President, and he’s leading the people who are even more clueless?’

Red looked at him unamused. He had always found annoying when someone was expressing the obvious, and interrupting him even more so. ‘The painter. The painting isn’t about the blind leading the blind; it’s showing us the puppet master who put everyone exactly where he wanted them to be.’

‘I’m a simple man. I don’t know or care about art, but I do understand what you’re saying’. He wasn’t amused. ‘I was already going to testify on behalf of Garret. Can you leave now?’

‘No, and no, you’re not.’ In his youth he would have deemed it wrong to arrange a good man’s fall, but it was better for everyone. Frank would get what he always wanted, the nation would get a smart and decisive leader, and Garret would be pardoned and left to lead a life more suitable for a person of his interests and sensibility. He still admired idealists, but his experience taught him that decisiveness and pragmatism are qualities of far greater value when it comes to leading. He knew that not every step Frank would make would be morally right, but he was certain he’d do everything in his power to ensure his legacy, a positive change he’ll be remembered by. At this level, it’s the bigger picture that counts.

‘You’re going to testify that Garret was aware of everything from the beginning. When Underwood becomes the President, he’ll pardon you both. It’s non-negotiable.’

When everything calms down, he’ll ask Frank to pardon Liz as well.

‘You don’t understand the consequences of this. Whatever your agenda is, you better think twice before you make Frank the next Commander-in-Chief. He’s not even a shark, he’s a… piranha – a small and petty person with teeth and appetite way bigger than he deserves. He’ll bring you down just to show you that he can.’

‘Non-negotiable.’

***

‘You alright?’

‘Why wouldn’t I be?’ he spoke glumly.

‘I don’t think I could… I can’t even fathom what it’s like… If my dad… I just couldn’t…’ he sighed. He didn’t know what to say or do, nor could he understand the situation. He wasn’t yet familiar with death. He knew Frank was never close to his father, and sometimes it even seemed he loathed the man, but  he couldn’t get a grasp of what he must be feeling right now, regardless of their relationship. He usually knew how to behave in social situations, and he and Frank were close enough to be themselves with each other, and, in spite of that, all of a sudden he felt so distant.

‘Will you come to the funeral?’

‘If you want me to.’

‘We’ll go by train. It’ll take more time, but it’s too hot for a bus.’

He felt numb. He was relieved that the agony was over, and at the same time concerned how would his mother handle the loneliness. As much as he hated to admit it, he _was_ mourning, though not the death of the man himself, but the idea that with him died the little hope he guarded of having a normal family and a good man for a father. Even having that hope was silly. People don’t change, and definitely not for the better. A boy inside him clang to that idea up to this moment, since it allowed him to hope that once he wouldn’t have to struggle to achieve everything by himself, that someone will take care of him and his future, that once he wouldn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders alone.  

On the other hand, Ray acting so nervously was entertaining to him, but he decided to spare him and not let him squirm for his amusement anymore.

‘Ray? It’s alright. I’m just worried about my mum. As far as I’m concerned, he should have died years ago. It would be better for everyone.’


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since Liz came back to work with the taskforce as a consultant, they started to have these little breakfast rituals. Every day of the week, other member of the team would bring food for everyone, and they would talk about things unrelated to their work, appreciating their friendship. Today it was Ressler’s turn, and he brought bagels and black coffee, as usual.

‘I honestly thought he wasn’t involved. He seemed so trustworthy. After so many years, I finally thought we finally had a good man for a President…’ Cooper looked and sounded disappointed.

‘That’s a problem with all Democrats. They all look trustworthy, but they are always more shady than the Republicans’ Ressler commented. He was neither a Democrat nor a Republican. He couldn’t care less about the politics, still believing that the system works and that an individual couldn’t make much damage, and that the parties couldn’t make much difference during one or two terms.

‘That’s too shallow, even for you’ Samar was still upset with him, and although she tried not to show her emotions, sometimes a snide comment or two would slip her guard.

‘Underwood doesn’t deserve to be the President… No one even voted for him!’ Cooper continued his monologue, not noticing what others have said.

Liz kept her mouth shut. She was a part of this, responsible for every bad step that man makes. The price of her freedom was that high. And she was selfish enough to allow it. No! _Reddington_ was selfish to impose this to her. There must have been another way, but he chose this one. He didn’t care what happened to their country; everything was always about his own interests and his sick obsession with her. Now her child will have to live in a world that man destroys, as if it wasn’t bad enough that he or she was a grandchild of Katarina Rostova.

Aram tried to brighten the mood, ‘He did pass the education bill in record time.’ He somehow always thought that things would get better, not worse.

‘I’ll give him that, he is effective. And more importantly, he didn’t break the law while doing that’ Ressler was starting to like this situation more and more. ‘He doesn’t have any scandals attached to him, he has a beautiful wife, and he’s obviously someone who worked hard to get where he is now. I mean, it’s not like he had family connection like most of them do’.

‘He has a capable wife; her looks are irrelevant’ _Sexist jerk_ , Samar thought.

He was puzzled with himself. He liked her as a friend and regardless of what happened, he trusted her. But he couldn’t trust his judgment, because it was illogical to believe someone who betrayed him. ‘And it’s not true that no one voted for him. He never lost an election in his district, and he was the youngest person ever to have won. Those people wouldn’t keep voting for him if he wasn’t good at his job.’

‘Running a country is a whole different thing. Maybe he’s good at handling problems of his district, but he has no experience in foreign policy. Don’t you remember that he was supposed to be a Secretary of State, and at the end they changed their minds? There must be a reason for that. Liz, what do you think?’ Samar startled her with the question. She didn’t want to talk about this at all. ‘I don’t know… I don’t know much about him, but I don’t like him.’

‘What does Mr. Reddington think?’ Aram looked like a teenager talking about his idol.

‘I don’t know.’

‘Like he cares about this. He doesn’t even pay taxes. But mark my word, this guy isn’t someone who could ever be blackmailed by someone Reddington’ Ressler was certain of this.

_Yeah, because there would be no need for a blackmail. They’re on the same page!_ Liz felt sick to her stomach.

***

‘Are you sure you’re fine?’

‘Stop asking me that. I’m more annoyed about the heat than anything else.’

‘How do you people live here anyway? It’s horrid.’

‘Well… I suppose that those who stay are the ones that don’t know it can be better.’ It was a lie. He knew many who wouldn’t leave for anything in the world. His mum being one of them. ‘You know, you’ll be a terrible Naval officer if you get sick by train travelling…’ He mocked him to lighten the mood. ‘You probably didn’t notice, but we didn’t even left the city before you started throwing up’.

‘Shut up’ Ray tried not to laugh. ‘I shouldn’t have eaten this morning.’

‘I agree. You’d still embarrass yourself, but at least there would be nothing to throw up!’

‘Shut up!’

Even though the reason for taking this trip was his father’s funeral, he enjoyed it. They have to go somewhere during the summer. _A road trip maybe?_

‘So… Is there anything I should know? Some custom? Something I should or shouldn’t participate in? I’ve never been to a funeral before.’

‘You don’t have to worry about anything, just be there… Wait! There is something! Whatever happens, no matter what’s happening around us, you have to be careful and pay special attention to one thing, and one thing only…’ Frank talked slowly and seriously, having Ray’s undivided attention, ‘…You must _not_ … puke in the coffin!’

Frank laughed at Ray’s shocked face, and Ray, quickly recovering, grinned from ear to ear and waved his head in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

‘I never realized you had so much land.’

‘It’s worth almost nothing. Peaches are not a good investment.’

‘Still… It’s so calm.’ It was the morning after the funeral, and Frank decided to show Raymond the farm before it got too hot to be outside. ‘Your mother seems fine.’

‘Yeah, she’s tough. She has to be after spending so many years with him.’

‘I wish I had met your grandmother you always talk about.’

‘Me too. She was a wonderful woman. Stern and loving. It’s so rare these days. I wish you have tasted her ribs. I don’t think anyone in the world could ever make them as good as she did.’

They walked in silence for a while.

‘What’s it like? Knowing that you’ll never be able to talk to someone again?’

‘It’s… like there’s a void, but… it’s also liberating in a way. Maybe it would be deferent if we had a normal relationship. But it’s definitely kind of… silent. I don’t think you should be wondering much about death. Enjoy these moments of bliss, you’ll probably miss them once. Hey, wanna go for a swim? There’s a lake about 20 minutes from here.’

‘Race you to it!’

***

‘Are you sure this won’t backfire? The mere association with him would bury us.’ Claire stated coldly, as if she wasn’t upset.

‘I know what I’m doing, leave it to me.’ As the stakes grew higher, he found it more and more tedious sharing everything with her. It’s not that he didn’t trust her judgment, hell, she was much more calculated and smarter than him, though he would never admit it out loud; he grew tired of her constantly insisting that he has to help _her_ achieve her made-up objectives. In the last couple of years, it has become apparent to him that they weren’t a team reaching the same goal. He was there to help her achieve hers; it made him disillusioned in their marriage, in the bond he thought they had. So he started avoiding her on the pretense of working. Everything he did ultimately _was_ for her – just the fact that it wasn’t reciprocated hurt him. Sometimes he felt that at some point, indulging her ambition wouldn’t be enough for him, and he feared what would become of them and what would be the point of it all.

‘You know best.’ She pecked him on the cheek and left the room.

***

‘Let’s slow down a bit.’ They had jumped right into the water with their clothes on and now, completely wet, headed towards Frank’s house.

‘Why? Your home reminds you of him?’

‘It’s not that.’ Frank briefly answered.

‘What then?’ Ray was already expecting something embarrassing and grinned looking at Frank and waiting for an explanation.

‘Nothing.’

‘Come on! We both know you’ll tell me in the end.’

‘You’re too nosy, you know that? You don’t have to know everything about me, ok?’

‘If you tell me, I’ll… I won’t bother you with jazz for a whole week. Come on, tell me.’

‘Two weeks.’

‘Deal. Come on, spill it!’

‘ _And_ … During those two weeks we’ll go out _every_ night wherever _I_ want. Without complaining.’

‘That’s a bit too much.’ Ray pouted.

‘Take it or leave it.’

‘Ok. But this better be good! Alright, tell me already.’

‘It’s embarrassing.’

‘I’m counting on that.’

‘It’s my mum… She’ll go nuts if she sees me all wet and then she’ll start imagining I’m having a fever or something, and she’ll start with all those crazy folk medicines and stuff. I don’t think I could handle it again.’

‘That’s not _that_ embarrassing. I expected something funny.’

‘It will be if we don’t slow down. Let’s sit over there until our clothes dry.’

‘Now I want to see her in action.’

‘Just sit down.’

‘You know, that was very deceiving of you. You’ve raised my expectation on purpose to get what you wanted. And stop looking so pleased with yourself!’

Frank laughed. ‘You know what I’ve been thinking? We should go on a road trip in July.’

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Sure.’

‘What’s going on with you and Tim Corbet?’

It startled Frank ‘Why, what did you hear?’

‘I didn’t hear anything, but I know something’s going on. You’ve been avoiding each other for a month.’

‘Nothing’s going on.’

‘What happened then?’

‘Nothing!’

He didn’t have a problem with having sex with a man, but he definitely didn’t want other people to know about it. If Ray found it out or assumed it, then others might have as well. This kind of information, true or false, not only stigmatizes people; it could end his political career before it even starts. If he was honest with himself, he also felt slightly ashamed of his needs. Growing up in a conservative environment, where this kind of behavior was frowned upon, to put it lightly, took its toll; in his mind he _knew_ it wasn’t wrong and that people are becoming more open about it in some parts of the country, but he always felt remorse afterwards. The fact that he’d have to hide it for the rest of his life wasn’t really helping. And now? Maybe Ray won’t tell anyone, but he’ll definitely distance himself. And how _did_ he found out? What if Tim was the one who told him? And what _did_ he say exactly? He wouldn’t implicate himself. _Why do people even care what others do behind closed doors?_

‘What did you hear?’

‘Nothing. I just hope it’s not something illegal.’

‘It’s not.’


	9. Chapter 9

Tom. Again. Whenever his relationship with Liz would start to grow stronger, he appeared and shattered it. And if he killed him as he had planned, she would never forgive him, especially now that she’s pregnant. So, what now? He couldn’t just abandon her, though she obviously wants him to leave her alone. It would be too dangerous for everyone. If she marries him, everything he has been doing would be undone. Both hers and her baby’s life would be under constant threat, but it wasn’t only that; Liz’s sole existence was too important for too many significant players to let her out of his grip. He cared for her, that was out of question, and he felt guilty for ruining her life for his goals. On the other hand, if it weren’t for him, she’d be killed long ago. He didn’t only save her form the fire; he and his team kept off dozens of mercenaries even before she became an FBI agent. What bothered him the most about his life was that there was no end, no one final goal he has to achieve to have a normal and peaceful life. It was a threat after threat, deal after deal, knowing that the moment he gives up, he’ll be killed, and everything he fought for, ruined.

He wasn’t a reckless person. He wasn’t reckless even in his youth, let alone now. Why he felt the need to do it, he didn’t know, but he couldn’t help himself. Sneaking into the White House was beyond stupid even for a normal citizen, and for a wanted criminal it was suicidal. He surprised himself for not being nervous. He just felt the rush he used to feel as a kid when he would skip a class or secretly open a jar of his favorite jam that his mom kept for later. As if the situation was completely innocuous and without consequences.

Several years ago he managed to obtain a plan of the White House with all the secret escape tunnels. Actually, an ex secret service agent gave it to him because he wanted to get his revenge for getting fired by the new administration. The man fully expected that Red would just go in there and kill everyone, or bomb it; though, to be fair, both of them were too drunk at the time to think clearly. Red couldn’t even remember the man’s name, and he was _very_ good with names. He kept it just in case, but never thought he’d need it.

He was now in the tunnel that led to one of the basements. When he got there, he texted Doug using the number he provided to arrange the meeting with Gavin, hoping that Doug still had it. He was aware that it was far fetching and that he’d better come up with a better plan.

He couldn’t just go upstairs – there were security cameras, probably with face recognition. He wondered if Frank ever came down here, but that was even more improbable.

He needed to talk to someone who knew him before everything, when he was just Ray, himself, and not Red, the Concierge of Crime. The time when he could sleep without his hand on a gun, be excited for what was to come or allow himself an honest reaction to something. The time without fears, concerns or secrets.

‘What is wrong with you?!? Are you trying to get yourself killed and ruin _me_ in the process?!?’ The darkness of the room allowed him to see only a silhouette of Frank at the door.

‘Oh, hi, Frank. I was wondering when you’d show up.’

‘Wipe that grin off your face! What the fuck, Ray?!’ Frank was beyond livid. That was his usual reaction when he was scared or worried. _What could have happened to make coming here seem like a good idea?_ Red on the other hand, kept his feigned nonchalance for the next couple of moments. He smirked and gave Frank a look as if he his anger amused him But then his smile started to falter and his whole demeanor changed from a trained relaxation to a complete despair. ‘I’m so tired…’ While speaking, he broke the eye contact and appeared as if he was talking to no one.

‘Ray?’ He approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, clenching it as an assuring gesture. ‘Listen, sit here and wait for me. I’ll be back in second, ok?’ He waited until Red nodded, and left the room.

When he returned, Red was sitting on the stairs, looking more like his usual self. Frank handed him the wooden box of Cubans and proceeded with pouring them more bourbon than he probably should. He lit the cigars for both of them and they set silent for a couple of minutes.

‘Are you enjoying the presidency? Was it worth it?’

‘If it weren’t for the idiots in Congress I’d be able get something done. I’d rather deal with that dictator Petrov every day, than with the elected carcasses of our country!’

‘Petrov is a man of his word.’

‘Any advice?’

‘Well… He’s a good negotiator. The moment he accepts a deal, you can be sure he got exactly what he wanted. Of all the deals that are on the table, look for the one that would benefit him the most, and even more so if it has influence in the internal matters. And he really likes an American apple pie.’

‘Jesus, Ray, does everything have to end with food with you?’

‘It can either start or end with it, I’m not picky.’ Frank chuckled at his words, but continued seriously.

‘Claire and I are not in a good place.’

‘I never liked her.’

‘I’m not exactly the innocent party in our marriage.’

‘I never thought you were. None of you is.’

‘Aren’t you gonna tell me what happened?’

‘Nothing. Let’s just drink. This bourbon is really good.’

‘Does it have something to do with that agent?’

‘Now that you’ve mentioned it, I wanted to ask you to grant her a pardon, so she can be an agent again.’

‘I’ll do it when there’s a bigger pile of names. I’ll try to make it as unnoticeable as possible.’

‘Thank you.’

‘So? What happened?’

‘She’s getting married.’

‘Why is that a problem? The last time I checked, you were a married man yourself.’

‘It’s not that she’s getting married, it’s whom she’s marrying. He has too much influence over her, and you can imagine how it would be now that the child is involved.’

Frank rolled his eyes. ‘I despise children... Not yours, your daughters were always well behaved.’

‘Do you know of the Halcyon group?’

‘Yes, they’re useful. Why?’

‘I don’t know what will happen in the near future, but there’s two ways to go. Either I’ll have to work with them or against them.’

‘Take care of yourself. And let me know if there’s anything I can do. But next time, for the love of god, find another way to contact me, ok?’

‘What’s the fun in that?’ Red asked jovially. ‘I can’t even imagine how stressed out you must be.’

‘I don’t mind working around the clock and not having the time to sleep or eat properly, but the inefficiency is killing me!’

‘I understand. I could never keep up with your level of energy, though.’

‘You know what would be fun? If we could go on a double date again!’

‘Are you drunk already? We might in twenty years or so, when we retire. If we don’t end up in prison, that is.’

‘Sometimes I just want to make a barbecue in the backyard and spend the whole afternoon with friends...’

‘Oh, please, you wouldn’t last 15 minutes chitchatting without a reason. I bet you’d rather play videogames all night.’

‘You know that I can’t play anymore because of the Government server?’

‘What do you do now to relax?’

‘Nothing. Since I moved here, I don’t have time anymore. Anyway, how is your family?’

‘I don’t know, I couldn’t contact them for the last three years since all this began. I mean, I could, but there’s no more safe way to do it. I’d know if something was wrong, I suppose. Elizabeth killing the Attorney General really set the plan back. I was hoping to finish it in two or three more years, but I don’t see the end anymore. And now she’s pregnant.’

‘Listen, I don’t know what your assignment is, but if I can help in anyway, ask me while I’m still in Office.’

‘I’ll try my best to keep you out of it. I was out of options the last time.’

‘You scared me shitless that day. I thought I was going to get tortured and killed by some terrorists or a mobsters.’

‘You know what? Consider it to be a revenge for your incessant singing I had to endure!’

‘You loved every second of it!’


	10. Chapter 10

‘I think that the worst thing about this place is the lack of privacy. Everything was much easier before.’

‘But the stakes weren’t as high, nor was the power.’

‘True.’

‘Pour me another glass.’

‘No. You’ll need a clear head to get out of here without getting caught.’

‘Than give me another cigar.’

‘Sure.’ He lit them both another one.

‘Do you think they are looking for you upstairs?’

‘No, it’s too late, but I’m sure Doug would make up some excuse if anyone asked.’

‘And Claire?’

‘She is used to me working late. We haven’t slept in the same room for a while now. I don’t think she’d even notice I’m not there.’

‘Is all of this worth ruining your marriage?’

‘Our marriage? This was always what our marriage was about. But now it seems it’s not enough for her.’

‘It doesn’t fulfill her ambition.’

‘That’s what I don’t understand. All she has to do is have some patience. When I get elected, everything will be easier. Now, every miscalculation will cost me the presidency. How doesn’t she see that?’

‘You two need to talk, or it will escalate. You’ve said it yourself; every miscalculation will cost you the presidency.’

‘Let’s change the subject, this one tires me.’

‘Can I tell you something, but promise me it won’t change your attitude towards that person?’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Promise me!’ For a moment, they both felt young again. This conversation was way beneath men of their age and success.

‘I promise!’ he responded with an expectant grin.

‘While we were following you to kidnap you, I saw enough footage to be certain of this.’ Ray was obviously savoring the moment.

‘What is it?!’

‘That agent you sent to deliver the package? That tall, dark-haired one?

‘Yes, Edward Meechum, what about him?’

‘He’s definitely in love with you.’ He announced it teasingly, waiting for a funny reaction.

‘For crying out loud! He’s not… Jesus, Ray!’ He was trying to sound annoyed, though he wasn’t able to hide a small smirk. Ray, of course, found it even more amusing.

‘And you know it!’

‘Oh, shut up. How come every time we talk, it ends up with you making fun of me?’

Red missed talking about irrelevant nothings with his friends. And Frank was the only living person who knew him before everything and whom he still considered his friend. He realized he missed his old self that most of all, as selfish as it was.

‘Really, Frank? With your staff?’ Ray asked with fake disapproval.

‘Don’t judge me! Do you know that I can’t even watch porn without someone knowing? And not only that I’m watching it, but _what_ exactly I am watching?’

‘How frustrated you presidents must be’, he continued mocking him. ‘And I thought all those wars started for geopolitical and economic reasons!’ he laughed.

‘Laugh all you want, but I wouldn’t rule it out.’

It was quite frustrating though; masturbation was one of the things he did fairly regularly, and now with the lack of time and visual stimuli, it became more difficult to do it. He loathed the necessity of it, like eating or sleeping, but he needed it to function at his full capacity. Claire and he weren’t often intimate, even in their youth; their sex life was usually based on celebrating a victory, or submitting someone to loyalty, like they did with Edward. It always had more meaning than simple physical need. And while Claire would occasionally find a new lover or visit an old one, he’d rather not waste too much time or thought on it. Not often did he crave real intimacy with someone, and the moments he experienced it were even rarer.

‘Remember when we thought that you were actually being groomed for Admiral?’

‘Yeah, what about it?’

‘I still don’t see what the point was, when they could just fake the documents and the reports. They planned from the beginning to send you to Russia as a double agent.’

‘It worries me sometimes how much you know about this operation. The FBI and the CIA would recognize the fake documents, and they would certainly talk to my peers. The more truths you use to cover a lie, the harder it is to discover it. You taught me that, remember?’

‘I was so jealous, you know? You had everything handed out to you – caring parents, good looks, intelligence, money, a great wife, healthy kids… And when they just picked you to seemingly help you advance your career, I felt envious. I had to work twice as hard than most to achieve the smallest things and…’

‘And look where we are now.’

Frank put his hand on Ray’s shoulder. ‘It’ll end. It must.’

‘I’m not so sure anymore.’

***

‘Frank, are you alright?!’ Ray ran to the bathroom door that Frank slammed after storming in as soon as he entered the dorm room. ‘Frank?’

‘I’m fine, go away.’

‘Ok.’ Ray stepped away to give him some privacy, even if having privacy wasn’t really possible in the dorm. He already realized what was going on; more than anything, he wanted to talk about it with Frank to satisfy his curiosity, but, on the other hand, he wasn’t really sure how that conversation would end. He assumed that the experience must be painful and probably messy, though he tried not to imagine it. He heard the water being turned off and a moment later Frank came out of the bathroom.

‘Is everything alright? You don’t look too good.’

He did look pale and exhausted, but pretended he didn’t understand why Ray was asking him such question. ‘What are you talking about? I’m fine, I just had to take a leak.’

‘Right.’

‘Really? Fine, than the next time you come right in and watch me take a piss. Would that convince you?’ he retorted sarcastically. The moment he said it he realized how disproportionate his reaction was to the situation, and that it might make Ray more suspicious. He also knew that everything he might say right now would make it worse, so he decided not to say anything, hoping that Ray would stop pushing the matter so he wouldn’t anger him further. They were supposed to go to a jazz club Ray wanted to check out, and he counted on Ray not starting the argument right now.

‘You haven’t met my father yet, but I can assure you, he’s the most honest and hardworking man you will ever have a chance to meet. There is something so remarkable in the way he approaches life; I don’t think I’ll ever manage to be as admirable person as he is. You know, whenever I would do something mischievous as a child or something... not so proper when I grew older, he would sit me by his side on the porch and start explaining me the philosophy of living, the human nature, the importance of decency, of being good to others even when they hurt you. The consequences our actions produce… Sometimes it lasts for hours. In the end, neither one of us would know what the point was supposed to be nor why the conversation even started, but, at the same time, I always felt that it made me a better man. My mother, on the other hand… My goodness, she’s a completely different story! She’d always startle me by asking a direct question, and I never had time to remember the lie I had prepared, let alone time to think of something on the spot. Is this relationship with Tim serious or recreational?’

Frank was startled by the question. He only half-listened to Ray, not really paying attention to the meaning of his words. He expected him to go on talking, as he would usually do.

‘What did you say?’

‘Is it serious or recreational?’

‘What are you talking about?! There is no relationship!’

‘You don’t have to lie to me, I won’t tell anyone. I’m just worried about you.’

Frank couldn’t remember anymore who made the first move. He was drawn to him from the moment they had met. The same way he felt about Raymond. He read somewhere that sex was always about power, and he wholeheartedly agreed with it. Being with someone he admired made him feel worthy of their company, as if the mere act elevated him to their level. The improperness of the act made the bond stronger, like in a conspiracy between two parties. At this point of his life, he only felt attraction towards the people he envied or admired for their power or capability; as he grew older and more powerful himself, he used this to make others dependable and devoted to him by elevating them to his level and buying their loyalty through sex.

‘It is not a relationship. I don’t know what it is.’ He said calmly, not making an eye contact and waiting for Ray’s reaction.

‘Come on, sit here’, he tapped the chair next to his and added jokingly ‘If you can!’

‘Fuck you!’

In retrospect, that was the moment that made them friends for life. It all came down to acceptance and respect.


End file.
